I Want A Kiss!
by xButterBitchx
Summary: LietPol Oneshot. Contains fluff and smut. When Poland wants something, oh, does he get it.


**A/N: Made this at..1 in the morning, uploading it now at 5:41. Heh. ;; As always, Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Read and Review, enjoy the Lietpol!~**

Lithuania sat in his chair, drumming his fingers against the long wooden table absentmindedly. It was another uneventful World Meeting, seeing as the same old shenanigans were happening, as usual. Germany was yelling at everyone to shut up, Prussia was trying to grope Hungary, and Austria was…smoking weed?

The Baltic nation shook his head. Same old, same old. Suddenly, he felt a sharp poke in his side. Swiveling to his left, he saw that the offender was none other than Poland.

"What was that for, Pol?" the brunette asked quizzically, rubbing the affected spot.

"I, like, want a kiss!" the Pole declared, puffing his cheeks in a pout.

Lithuania felt a blush creeping along his face. "B-but," he stammered nervously. "Best friends don't just go kissing each other, you know!"  
"No buts, Liet!" Poland interjected. "Everyone's too busy doing their own thing, anyway!"

Lithuania knew his best friend had, and always would be, stubborn. There really wasn't a way around this for him. And…he did sort of like Poland as more than a friend…Sighing, he said, "Alright, you win this time."

Leaning in, he gave Poland a quick peck on the lips. This seemed to satisfy the Pole for now, and he was right-no one saw.

XXXXXXXXXX

Opening up the door to his bedroom, Lithuania sat on his bed with an exhausted sigh. It had taken a day to return back to his country from the World Meeting. He was glad to be back home.

Undoing his tie with one hand, he pushed his briefcase aside with the other. He'd get around to work later; right now he just wanted to shower and sleep.

That was interrupted, however. He turned around at the sound of his window sliding up, fear piercing his heart. But the person who came crashing through into his room was a certain blonde Pole. Emerald green eyes flicked up to him, full of triumph.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" _Lithuania exclaimed, jolting backwards. "Poland, that's really a creepy thing to do!"

Poland stood up with a dramatic hair flip, brushing his outfit-a sweater and a skirt-off. "Aw, I totes rumpled this new sweater~Whatever," he duly noted. "Anyways, Liet, I want more kisses!"

Lithuania couldn't help but sigh and facepalm. "_THAT'S _what you came tumbling through my damn window for?"

Poland nodded enthusiastically.

_He can be so cute, _Lithuania thought, blushing. He always gave in to his Polish friend. Standing up and wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, he gave him a kiss, deeper this time. Poland reacted immediately, fighting for dominance with his tongue. Eventually, the two broke away, panting heavily.

"You're a totally good kisser, Liet," Poland stated breathlessly.

Seeming to hunger for more, Poland lunged forward again and captured Lithuania in another kiss. They backed away, falling on the bed. Still kissing each other, Lithuania flipped them around so he was on top of Poland. The Pole just smirked into the kiss and fitted his arms around the Lithuanian's neck.

_Is this really okay?_ Lithuania couldn't help but wonder, as he began planting kisses along his friend's neck, making him squeak in pleasure. Hesitating slightly, Lithuania began to take Poland's sweater off. Poland shivered. "Hurry up," he murmured. Complying, Lithuania removed his own shirt, and then slid a hand under the panties Poland was wearing. Massaging his length, he was able to draw out long moans from the one beneath him. "Ahhn," Poland cried out, biting his lip. "I-it feels good, Liet…"

Lithuania proceeded to slide the skirt and undergarments down, still pumping. He ducked down now and again to give it a lick as well. Every time, Poland would quiver. "Stop, like, teasing," he begged.

Smiling, Lithuania finally took his hand away and pushed a finger into Poland. Poland squealed, clutching the sheets tightly. Lithuania stuck in another finger, making scissoring motions.

Finally, he decided it was enough, and removed the fingers. Positioning himself, he looked down at Poland. "Ready?"

The blonde Pole nodded. "Be gentle, Liet," he requested with a rare shyness.

Lithuania gulped, and then, with no going back, pushed into his friend.

Poland let out a gasp, shuddering a bit at the sudden feeling. Lithuania paused. "Are you okay?" he fretted.

After a short bit, Poland gave a response. "I'm fine, so like, keep going."

Lithuania started thrusting forwards, in and out. With each moment, Poland's cries of pain became groans of pleasure instead. The brunette bent down to kiss the blonde, rocking his hips the whole time. Poland returned the lip lock with a needy desire. His green eyes were clouded over with lust, and the cloying scent of sex was filling up the atmosphere.

"Hahh..Poland, I-" Lithuania gritted out, feeling close. White-hot pressure was building up in his stomach.

Poland seemed to be losing control, too. Shutting his eyes tight, he gripped Lithuania's shoulders. "Go ahead, Liet!" he managed to say.

Unable to take it any longer, Lithuania released inside of the Pole. Shortly after, Poland came as well, spraying some of it onto his own torso. The Lithuanian collapsed onto his friend, chest heaving to catch his breath. Poland buried his face into Lithuania's smooth chest, smiling a bit. "Does this, like, mean we're dating now?" he asked hopefully. "'Cuz I totally think it does."

Lithuania's heart raced. _Poland actually does like me back!_ "Of course it does, Pol," he responded happily, kissing the blonde head.

"Not there," Poland objected. He tapped his lips. "Here."

Lithuania chuckled. "My bad," he apologized, giving his newfound lover a proper, affectionate peck. They both fell asleep soon after. When Russia came in to visit Lithuania the next morning, he almost doubled over.


End file.
